HNKNA - Stranger than Wonderland
by I love creepy things
Summary: Alice and the rest of the Role Holders from Heart Country find themselves in an odd world. At first they think it is another section of Wonderland, only to find out it is the world of Outsiders. However it isn't the world Alice once remembered. Now their only hope to find the rabbit hole home lays in the hands of an very unusual and slightly unfriendly girl. MAYBE slight crack
1. Chapter 1

**Note/Warning: **I am going to try my best to keep everyone in character but this may turn out to be a slight crack. It all depends on what you, the reader, ends up thinking of the idea. The best I can describe it is this will be a slight Harry Potter cross over but without Harry Potter

No, also no OC/Pairing here. At least not in a romantic way

* * *

It was remotely a peaceful day on the Nameless Island. Because of the lack of humanity on the island, the air was clean, the grounds were safe from glass and I could smell a blooming flower from a mile away. The animals of the island ran in all directions, either hunting for food or playing with each other. The ground was soft and safe enough to walk on without shoes and the soft dirt, and smooth stones, felt cool to the bottom of my feet. The sun was also beginning to set and I figured it would be dark in just a few hours.

For what I knew, I was the only human that had access to the Nameless Island. That meant only I knew how to get here and the island didn't have an official name. This meant I was allowed to give the island my own name while also naming the different kinds of plant life. The island itself is mostly magical and ninety percent of the plant life here is literally alive. Because the island is mostly magical, it has the ability to not only defend itself but to make itself invisible for those it doesn't want to be seen. For some reason the island dubbed my worthy of seeing it and allowed me to land on it. Oh yeah, seeing as it is an island, you have to fly to be able to get to it.

The island is also split into two sections; they are what I call the danger zone and the safe zone. I avoided the danger side mostly due to the carnivorous plants and creatures that live there. I have gone there only twice and had nearly been eaten by one of the carnivorous plants. So I usually just stay in the safe zone of the island. There are some rules to this island that I learned pretty quickly. They pretty much consisted of not killing any plant life or animals while the other important rule was no weapons. However, I was allowed to carry around my dagger in case of life or death situations.

I was in what I called the safe zone of the island, playing with a Poxer. It's basically a plant that can only be found on this island. It kind of resembles a human sized carnivorous flower from a million years ago but it's pretty much harmless. When the Poxer opened, its stem like tongue was connected to a big round thing that I called its _fist_. The _fist _would then shoot out of the flower part and attempt to punch me. That may not sound too harmless but, compared to its carnivorous counterpart in the danger zone, the Poxer was extremely harmless.

"Missed me again~" I teased the plant as I dodged its fist. The plant drew back its tongue before throwing another punch at me, where as I jumped to the side and grabbed the fist in my arms.

"Heh, nice try, Poxer. It seems that you couldn't get me today." I sing songed at the plant as I let go of its fist. As if it were giving up trying to hit me again, the Poxer pulled back its tongue and its petals closed up around it.

Heh, I really love playing with the plant life here. Everything from the Poxers, to the eyeball trees and even the helicopter flowers. Not to mention that the water, which was also magical, could be fun to play with. The eyeball trees were just as they sounded; they were large trees with eyes. The helicopter flowers were very large flowers that would fly into the air like a helicopter if you touch them. They are big enough to ride but I am unsure of how high they can go as I always jump off at the nearest cliff.

This island is my escape from reality and other humans; my own little personal space of Eden but without Adam. I don't really like other humans too much but I blame that on their constant judgement. People who claim to be religious are the worst judgers of all; despite it being a sin to judge. After all, I didn't ask to be born the way I was so why does that make me a freak and a monster? That's why I like animals so much more; they don't judge me for who or what I am.

Feeling the wind brush through my hair, I suddenly frowned. Looking in the direction of the wind, I tilted my head and closed my eyes. Someone… someone else was on the Nameless Island. I could feel it and I don't think the island was happy about it. A few of the opened Poxers closed up and a few Leafings, living leafs, flew away. Yet, how can this be possible? The island is magic and it chooses who it allows on its land.

'I need to check this out.' I thought to myself and, stopping by the small tent I set up, grabbed for my dagger. Depending on who was on the island, I had a feeling I was going to need this.

'Alright then, let's see who found their way here.' I thought before breaking into a run. Whoever it was that was here, I had the strongest feeling that it would not only be them that would be in for a surprise.

* * *

**I did not make up the plants. I actually got them from the movie Quest for Camelot. To see them watch the music video I Stand Alone. I just own the names given to them**

The Wonderland people -and Alice- will appear next chapter. This was a introduction of the OC and the island

Now, Please review if you wish to have more.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Third person P.O.V~**

"Ace, stop poking that. You have no idea what that is." Alice scolded as the Knight of Hearts continuingly poked what looked like a not yet bloomed, human sized, blue flower. Turning his head around, Ace simply gave the girl an innocent, closed eye smile.

"But, Alice, if I keep poking it, I'll find out what it is." He replied with a laugh. A visible twitch appeared in most of everyone's foreheads, while everyone else simply glared at the knight.

To everyone's displeasure all ten role holders, minus the King, and Alice had ended up in some strange land. At first the role holders suspected the country had just moved to a new place, but that thought was quickly dismissed. After all, everything disappeared; Heart Castle, Hatter Mansion, the Amusement Park and even the Clock Tower. If it was a normal move, landmarks would have moved with the role holders. Although, not only were the role holders in a unknown area, but everyone, besides the King, had been transported to the unknown area.

Worst of all, all ten role holders, along with Alice, ended up in the exact same area. A couple guns were pulled almost instantly and everyone began accusing the other of doing something. The only reason no gun had been fired was because no one wanted to upset Alice. After a couple of minutes of getting nowhere, the role holders came under the understanding that this was just a twist in the game. Perhaps Wonderland wanted to see how long the ten role holders could handle being around each other before someone finally ended up dead.

The area the role holders of Heart Country, and Alice, were in looked to be a forest. According to Boris, however, nothing smelt familiar and Ace was sure he had never been here either. There were a lot of tall trees around, a few prickly bushes and a handful of the large, blue _flowers _that Ace had begun to poke. The whole area seemed kind of off and Boris was sure he could smell rotten meat and death coming off of something. However, he kept that information mostly to himself for a few reasons. For one reason the others were likely to figure it out for themselves soon enough and for the other reason he didn't want to frighten Alice.

"Shut up, you insolent fool! We tire of that annoying laugh." Vivaldi, who had grown annoyed by the whole situation, snapped. Standing up from his crouched position, Ace placed his fists on the hips and smiled brightly over to the Queen of Hearts.

"Aw, that's really mean, my queen. Did you not get enough sleep last night change? You seem more cranky than usual." Ace insulted in an innocent tone, finishing off with another laugh. As Vivaldi shook in anger, and everyone else watched had mixed reactions, no one noticed that the same blue ___flower_Ace had been poking begun to open.

Once the flower opened five grey stems resembling Venus fly traps came into view. Like snakes dancing to snake charming music, the stems wiggled. Their months opened and snapped closed hungrily, making hissing noises similar to an angry snake. Everyone was too busy watching Ace test the patients of the queen to notice what was going on with the supposed flower, or that more just like it had begun to open up as well. Unfortunately everyone soon became aware when Alice gave a shrill, scream of pain.

"Alice!" Everyone shouted at once, all except the twins who shouted Big Sister instead. In seconds everyone went from watching Ace and Vivaldi to seeing Alice grip her now bleeding arm.

"I... it bi... bit me." She stuttered out, glancing at the blue _flower _in fear. On one of the five mouths was a bit of Alice's blood and the other heads began to swing forwards for another attack.

"Alice, get back!" Elliot ordered, pulling Alice out of the way before he brought out his gun. Aiming at the mouth that bit her, he was about the shoot its head off before he felt a sharp pain in his side.

One of the other blue _flower _that had opened up undetected had managed to bite the hare in his side. He let out a strangled cry of pain, surprised by how painful the bite actually was. Lowering his gun, Elliot used his free hand to touch his side, surprised to feel teeth marks in his jacket and blood leaking out of the wound. Apparently the planets' teeth were sharp enough to cut through different layers of clothing and sink into their flesh.

"See what happens when you randomly poke things?!" Alice yelled over to Ace, who had currently taken out his swords. Ace simply laughed and swung his sword at one of the plants, cutting it in half.

By this time more of blue _flowers _began to open and attack the role holders and Alice. Everyone attempted to fight back and kill the plants but, as they did, more and more of them got bitten and the more aggressive the plants got. Worst of all, Blood, Peter, Mary Gowland and Julius couldn't get to their guns. Blood's cane refused to turn into his machine gun, Peter's clock refused to turn into his gun, Gowland's violin wouldn't turn into his gun and Julius's wrench stayed a wrench. Not only were their guns not appearing, however, but everyone else was having malfunctions with their own guns. After only three shots, said gun would stop working as if it had run out of bullets.

"I fear that we might all just die if we don't stop them from eating us alive!" Peter shouted, jumping into the air as to avoid one of the plant mouths. He was one of the few role holders that was spared from the painful bites so far and also the one that was currently holding Alice.

It was odd but Alice noticed the pain in her arm no longer hurt. As did Elliot with his side and Dum, who got bitten by a plant from behind, in his leg. In fact, all of the role holders who experienced a bite could no longer feel any pain. Instead, none of them could feel the area they had been bitten. Alice couldn't feel her arm, Elliot couldn't feel his side and Dum, who couldn't feel his leg, was actually having trouble standing up. The area the plants had bitten them had grown numb and slightly cold, as if they held ice against their skin for a number of minutes. Worse of all, that numbness was starting to spreed around the bitten area.

"Brother!" Dee shouted as Dum finally fell on his butt. Dum grunted slightly and used his axe to protect himself from an oncoming mouth.

"I'm fine, brother. I just lost all feeling in my leg." He called back and sliced the head off of the oncoming mouth. To his, and everyone who was watching, surprise, the plant retreated back into the _flower _with a dog like whimper and closed up.

"Cut off the middle heads!" A unfamiliar, female, voice ordered. Seconds later, a girl no one had ever seen before, seemed to appear out of no where, a dagger drawn her hand.

Without hesitation, the girl appeared before the plant attacking Elliot and cut off it's middle head. Just like what happened with Dum, the remaining four heads whimpered and retreated back inside the _flower_. With Ace and the twins with the only bladed weapons, they instantly began helping the strange girl behead the middle head of each plant. Each time this happened, the heads would whimper and retreat back inside the _flower_. This was done until the very last plant was decapitated and had retreated back inside the blue flower like part of it's home.

"Who... who are you?" Alice questioned as a small silence broken through the twelve people. The girl looked at the eleven people with a frown, putting the danger back into its place.

"Questions later, first you need to get out of the danger zone. That is, unless you want some other carnivorous plant or creature finding you." She lightly threatened before walking away at a easy following distance. A few role holders instantly began following the girl, with Dee carrying his brother on his back, but it took a strange snapping noise to convince the others that following the girl was better than staying there and asking questions.

* * *

So, how do you like the second chapter? Did I get their characters alright? Do you want to see what happens in chapter three? Please leave a review; they help inspire me to write faster.

If you are enjoying this story, please read my other story **Was it a Mistake?** It already has a prologue and three chapters posted


	3. Chapter 3

Most of this story is going to be a mix of first and third person P.O.V. I do this because when I get stuck it helps to change the Point of View

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

You know, over the years I have learned to listen and trust my instincts. It's kind of like when I get the strongest feeling that I should or should not do something with interesting results happening afterwards. Other times it's almost like a small voice at the back of my mind telling me to do something or go somewhere. Every time I end up listening to these said instincts, something interesting happens; it's not always good things but interesting well enough. However, whenever I do _not _listen to my instincts, something bad and or dangerous happens. So, normally, I do what my instincts tell me to.

It was these instincts that eventually lead me to the _eleven _intruders in the danger zone. Even though I had expected more than one intruder on the island, due to how upset the island seemed, eleven wasn't a number I was expecting. However, seeing as the group of people were being attacked by the carnivorous plants, I had no time to be surprised. Instead, seeing that three of the people had bladed weapons, I instructed that they needed to cut off the middle heads' of the plants' and proceeded to do so until the last carnivorous plant retreated back into its _flower _form.

Now I had begun to lead the group back to the safe zone. I needed answers to who they were and why they were here but I wasn't foolish enough to do it where a carnivorous creature could sneak up on us. Not to mention that I noticed plenty of them had bite marks all over their bodies. I may not like other humans because of their judgemental ways but that didn't mean I was going to be a complete bitch and do nothing to help them. I actually felt sorry for a few of them because the bite wounds were so bad they looked like they were still bleeding a bit. However, while the bite itself can be pretty nasty, the side effect can be worse.

Unlike the plants I've given names to in the safe zone, I didn't have a name for the carnivorous plant. In truth, it was far more like a weed; super hard to get rid of and keeps growing back unless you can get rid of its roots. The plant isn't exactly poisonous but its' teeth is filled with a type of venom that ends up numbing the area they bite. The venom will spread throughout the bitten area but not the whole body and will normally last a few hours. I speak out of experience since that is what happened to me when I got bitten. This is worse than the bite because with the numbness you also loss control of the part that is bitten. So, if you are bitten in the legs, you have no chance of running away and the plant eats you alive.

On the plus side, I did find out a few things about the plant that made it possible for one to protect themselves against it. Out of the five heads, the middle was the most sensitive. If you cut it off, the four remaining heads will become frightened and retreat so they didn't _die _either. I'm not completely sure if the head ends up growing back but, since the island doesn't protest this action from happening despite its rule against killing plant life, I'm guessing it does.

Oh well, that doesn't matter right now. I had officially led the eleven strangers into the safe zone and was now taking them to my camp. The sun had gotten lower in the sky and now cast long shadows with the trees. The ground was still warm against my bare feet, having been heated by the morning sun but it wouldn't be long until it cooled down. I let out a content sigh as I could hear the waterfall in the distance; or at least one of them. This one told me I would be reaching my camp soon which I was glad for. Getting back to my campsite was taking a lot longer than it did getting to the danger zone because I had run all the way. Now I was forced to walk at a decant speed if I wanted the strangers to follow me.

Taking a look behind me, I was able to study the group of eleven a little better. I'm not one of those girls that are really into fashion but even I could tell that the clothing these people wore were of an older fashion. The two women, one who was being carried by a humanoid rabbit and the other who looked like a queen, looked dressed in Victorian styles. Sadly, as a tomboy, those were the only styles I really recognized; besides the punk style the pink haired neko boy was wearing. Well, whoever these people were, I knew some of them weren't human. Yet that didn't answer how they got here in the first place.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

The holders and Alice didn't say much as the strange girl led them through whatever county they had appeared in. Or at least they didn't say much to one another. Instead they paid more attention to their surroundings, looking for signs and hints that could tell them anything of where they were. The plant life they passed sure looked as if it came from Wonderland but nothing looked familiar. Boris and Ace were the two role holders that got around more than the rest of them; Boris because he was a cat and Ace because he got lost often. However both of them were certain they had never been to this area before.

During their journey following the girl to who knew where, the Wonderland residents had different reactions. Dee and Dum gushed over different plants and animals that caught their eye while Elliot had to keep them from wondering off when they spotted something interesting. Mary Gowland and Julius quietly spoke to one another about the situation while Ace would throw in a comment every now and then. Alice began to complain about Peter not letting her down and the rabbit himself stated it was because _who knew what germs the forest floor held_. Vivaldi didn't say a lot but it wouldn't be long until she started to complain about all the walking. Blood and Boris were the two that most watched the girl for similar, yet at the same time, different reasons.

Boris was sure he could smell something odd, yet familiar, coming off of the girl that saved he and the others. She did smell human but she didn't exactly smell like anyone else from Wonderland. If he had to compare the scent to anyone, Boris would probably say she smelt more like Alice, though, at the same time, the scent was also different. Blood, on the other hand, was watching her do to his suspicion. It seemed odd that a girl came out of no where and saved everyone from those meat eating plants. He was starting to believe that this girl may have had something to do with him and the other Heart role holders appearing in the strange place. The similarity both he and Boris shared was suspicion of the girl.

"Finally." The girl mumbled, sighing tiredly as she walked into a small clearing and towards a tent. Catching onto her voice, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at their new surroundings.

The area was surrounded by tall, normal looking trees; except they were taller and thicker than most other trees. In the near distance, they could see a wall of dirt and rock, showing off a cliff and a _upper level _kind of thing to the land. Also in the distance, everyone could hear the sounds of a waterfall, obviously coming from the cliff somewhere which meant a river was somewhere on top. Lastly flower like plants similar to the blue ones in the danger zone were scattered around the area, although these ones were purple.

Alice, who had finally managed to convince Peter to put her down, quickly hid behind Boris when seeing the plant. She still had no feeling in the arm that was bitten and now she couldn't understand why this girl would save them only to lead them to more of them. The others had similar thoughts but were more aware of the different colors between the two plants than Alice was. Only Boris seemed to know that these plants were far less dangerous than the blue _flowers _that tried to eat them when he couldn't smell meat or death coming off of them.

"Oh, don't worry; these are different from the weeds that tried to eat you." The girl announced as she noticed a few of the strangers staring at them, exiting her tent with a wooden bowl. As if to help her prove her point, one of the plants opened to show off it's insides.

"What is this thing then?" Boris asked, leaning forwards to get a better look. Thankfully his cat like reflexes allowed him to dodge the attacking plant just in time.

"It's a Poxer and be careful how close you get to it. Even though it wont try and eat you, it has a very nasty punch. The weed that tried eating you is actually the counterpart of the Poxer but doesn't have a name of it's own." The girl warned as she began collection purple leafs of a random plant located near one of the trees. Those paying enough attention could clearly see the discomfort and annoyance on her face while her voice had a unfriendly bite to it.

"I've never heard of a Poxer before, young lady. Do you mind telling us what country we are in?" Blood spoke out with a polite enough tone, despite his suspicion of the girl. Pausing just as she was going to take another leaf, the girl blinked three times and turned her confusing eyes to the man.

"Country? This isn't a country; this is a island. Also, you have never heard of Poxers before because they only grow on this island and they don't exactly have a real name; I'm the one that named then Poxers." She admitted, her tone changed from an unfriendly one to pure confusion. This in turn caused the eleven others to give their own looks of confusion yet no one was more confused that the strange girl at the moment

******~First Person P.O.V~**

Alright, now I was really confused. I had no idea how the these people got here but it seems that neither did they. I mean if they got here the normal way, by flying, wouldn't they have seen this was an island? Also why ask me what _country _they were in over _where _they were instead? Their confusion could be a act but, honestly, it made more sense that they had no idea how they got here. The island had a kind of magical magnetic force so, maybe against the island's will, maybe something magical brought them here.

"A island? Does Wonderland have islands like this?" the girl in the blue dress questioned, seeming downright dumbfounded. Now it was my turn to be dumbfounded. Wonderland?

"I suppose it could. Besides a assortment of countries, Wonderland does have a number of different realms so a couple random islands shouldn't be unheard of." The copper haired man with rabbit ears replied. I blinked again and found a frown forming on my face.

What the hell were these people talking about? Just what was Wonderland and what did the Nameless Island have to do with it? I continued to listen to the group of eleven people talk about something called Wonderland, distracting me from collecting the leaves needed to heal their wounds. Although, my confusion seemed to go to headache worthy as the group then mentioned something about no facelesses being around and me being a role holder since I had a face. What the hell did that mean?! Finally, I couldn't stand the confusion anymore and yelled out, scaring off a few birds and Leafings, which that had returned.

"What the hell are you all talking about?! Wonderland, faceless and role holders?! What the hell?"

My shout easily caught their attention and their conversation stopped as they now all looked at me. My head literally throbbed in confusion to their words and I watched them glance at each other in what looked like equal confusion; minus the headache. Really, with the life I've lived so far and the things I've seen, including plants and creatures here, I couldn't wrap my mind around what they were saying. Pretty sad for a girl who is very open minded to a world most other humans don't believe in.

"What the...?" I cried out in surprise as the cat boy suddenly approached me. Without saying anything, he instantly began sniffing me before forcing his head against my chest. I didn't get the chance to really react to that, however, as he soon pulled away, a clear look of surprise and shock on his face.

"Um, I don't think we're in Wonderland after all. She has a heart." He announced to the others, who reacted with different amounts of surprised looks. I, on the other hand, only felt even more confused.

"And what the hell does that mean?!" I demanded before rubbing my forehead tenderly. Gee, maybe I should have just stayed off the island today; things were much too weird and confusing to my liking.

* * *

Sorry if it seems to end oddly. I didn't know how else to end it. Now, I hope you enjoyed ^^ I will try to make chapter 4 of **Was it a mistake** later. Oh and I am planing on changing the title to **More than meets the eye**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, have I mentioned what the OC -name revealed later in this chapter- looks like yet? Please answer because I can't remember if I mentioned hair color or eye color.

Please check out **Mad Impossible Things **A Joker/OC story by **JMichelleW**

* * *

The next few minutes were full of confusion. The role holders couldn't understand how the girl that saved them could have a heart. Even though Boris voiced his thoughts of them not being in Wonderland anymore everyone else wasn't so sure about that. Alice was still convinced they were in Wonderland because no such plant life existed in her world. The role holders thought along the same lines and instead thought, despite her confusion, the girl was an outsider that got stranded on a Wonderland island without anyone noticing.

The girl, on the other hand, seemed even more confused than the strangers on the island. It actually made sense that they had no idea where they were and didn't know how they got there. Although the island wasn't happy about it, something abnormal and supernatural must have brought them to it. What confused the girl most of all was the strangers talking about something called Wonderland and now insister she was something called an outsider.

"As weird as it seems, I really don't think we are in Wonderland anymore. After all, wouldn't we have become aware if a second Outsider was in Wonderland at some point? Not to mention the Dream Demon controls the portal between worlds so why would he send her here of all places?" Boris tried to convince the others as the new girl went back to collecting leaves. The other role holders gave the new information some thought before realizing Boris was right.

However Alice was still not too sure. Even if the girl that saved her and the others had a heart, she couldn't believe she was in her world. Not only were the plants abnormal but the girl herself seemed strange as well. She wore clothing Alice typically only saw men wear and wasn't wearing shoes. She had a dagger strapped to her side and just seemed weird. Although, Alice knew better than to judge someone by their appearance so she decided to leave that fact unsaid. Instead she focused on the abnormal plant life.

"But, my world doesn't have plants like these. How is it possible that we are in my world but in a place like this at the same time?" Alice tried to argue, wanting to make sense of the situation. She looked around the darkening area and, as if to prove her point, a flying leaf flew past her head.

Besides the fact that Peter had brought her into Wonderland, Alice had no idea how the portal actually worked. She found out a while back that incubus Nightmare controlled the portal between their and her world. Yet, as she believed Wonderland had been a big dream all this time, the girl was unsure if she should ask how it worked or not. From her world the portal looked like a giant rabbit hole though Alice didn't know what the portal looked like from Wonderland's side.

Towards Alice's question, the role holders all glanced at each other. She did have a point and that's where most of the confusion. The girl _had _mentioned that the plants only grew on this island but failed to mention exactly where they were. Although the fact that Boris was right about it being unlikely that Nightmare would send her here was equally confusing. Then there was the fact the time of day was slowly turning to night, opposed to Wonderland's random time changes.

"That might be true but what about the sun? It's clearly getting darker here but the sun in Wonderland doesn't rise or set on its own. Time is random there but here… it seems different here." Elliot pointed out, causing everyone to realize the March Hare was right. This seemed to only complicated things even more and now the role holders, plus Alice, wanted answers and this girl more than likely had them.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

The group of strangers were starting to get on my nerves. I was already confused, getting annoyed and now I was trying to nurse my headache. After the cat boy announced I had a heart, everything seemed to go chaotic. Everyone seemed confused and continued to talk about something called Wonderland. My question about me having a heart had gone unanswered and I could no longer handle listening to the group anymore. So instead I continued to collect leaves and asked a leafing to collect the berries needed to go with the purple leaves.

"Young miss, now that we are in what presumes to be safe place, do you reckon answering some questions?" the redheaded man in the yellow suit and glasses asked as the leafing dropped a vine of berries in my hand. I thanked the plant quietly before shrugging and walked towards the group of strangers.

"Whatever. Although, I suggest you tend to your wounds first. That numbness won't go away for hours on end otherwise." I answered, stopping a few feet away and held out the items. Everyone had either a questioning or unsure look on their face and only a few of them actually took a berry and leaf; but not without looking at it suspiciously.

"Just how are these supposed to help us?" the man dressed in white and wearing a top hat asked. I placed the rest of the berries and the bowl of leaves on the floor before standing up straight and crossing my arms.

"Just squeeze the berry juice over your wounds and wrap the leaf around it like a bandage. It will help bring the feeling back to the bitten area without bringing back the pain of the bite." I instructed and leaned against the closest tree. Most of the strangers still looked uneasy but a couple, like the twin boys and the cat boy, followed my instructions and began tending to their bite wounds.

"Are you sure it's safe?" The girl in the blue dress asked uneasily, watching her friends with eyes that matched her tone. I nodded and crossed my arms against my chest, lifting one leg to rest my foot against the bark of the tree.

"I speak out of experience. The plants _will _help quicken the healing. If you want to wait it off, go ahead, but you won't be able to feel whatever was bitten for the next few hours." I told with an uncaring shrug. Really, if they wanted to suffer with the numbness for hours on end, that was their problem, not mine.

As I stayed leaned against the tree I was able to watch the group of eleven strangers better than before. The man in the top hat was holding a fancy looking walking cane and had that look on his face that said he didn't trust me. The man standing next to him was the humanoid hare with copper colored hair. He was wearing a black jacket with yellow belts and a purple scarf wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Next to him were identical twin boys, all except for their different eye colors. They were wearing odd outfits, completed with hats, which matched their eye color.

The redheaded man in the yellow suit and glasses had a violin strapped to his side. His red hair was braided and he had stubble on his face. I noticed he had a belt with horses on it and I couldn't help but think he worked around a lot of children… or some music shop maybe. Next to him was the pink haired cat boy. I could see a few tattoos around his body and once he finished tending to his bite wound he began playing with a Poxer. He continued to poke the plant until it opened and tried to punch him, where the boy would simply dodge it.

There were only two women and both were wearing what I thought were Victorian dresses. As a tomboy I'm actually ashamed to know that. Anyways, one of the women looked closer to my age and was wearing a blue dress with an apron. Her hair was a mix between dirty blond and brunet which was topped by a bow matching her dress. As for her eyes, they were a teal color. The older woman was wearing what I guessed was a royal red Victorian dress with a high, heart shaped collar, curly purple hair and a crown upon her head. She was one of the few strangers that wasn't bitten or at least not in a place I could see.

Standing next to the girl in the blue dress was the humanoid rabbit that had carried her out of the danger zone. He was also one of the few that went without injury or at least not in a place I could see. He was wearing a red waistcoat, brown pants and round glasses over wine color eyes. In a bottom pocket in the waistcoat was a large pocket watch. He looked around my age if not a couple years older than me. He was pestering the girl in the blue dress and insisting she let him help with her wounds.

The man standing next to him was wearing a long red coat, dark pants and had a sword strapped to his side. He had messy, short brown hair, red eyes and was smiling as he spoke to a man with long, navy colored hair. I frowned as I noticed a bite mark on one of his hands but the man acted as if he didn't even notice. I'm sure he felt it when the plant first bit him and he didn't seem suspicious of the plants I gave them. Or at least he didn't look like he did. So I wonder if he just didn't care.

The last stranger was the navy haired man the guy in the red coat was talking to. His hair seemed unusually long for a man's and was tied in what looked like a lose ponytail. He was wearing a clock around his neck like a necklace and even an clock earring in one ear. He was wearing a long black jacket lined in dirty yellow, or more of a gold color. The shirt underneath was the same shade of yellow and had some kind of design I couldn't make out. He didn't look too happy and, if I had to guess, he was ignoring the red coat man for the most part.

This was pretty odd but, truthfully, I've seen weirder looking people before. The three humanoid animals were actually few of the most normal for me. A clan of cat people actually live on the far side of the safe zone but I don't usually bother with them. Long haired men weren't that unusual as well but the color of it and the outfit he was wearing was something I hadn't seen before. In all I have to say that everyone either had an odd or old sense of fashion, except for the cat boy. Punk style is pretty common.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

"Fine, we did as you said. Now answer some questions." Peter, once he was done helping Alice, demanded coolly. Alice simply poked at the White Rabbit's handy work as the stranger half glared at him.

"You know, _I _should be the one asking questions here. None of you should be here right now and the island is pissed off about it." She snapped as her anger and confusion from throughout the day finally getting the better of her. The wind picked up and blew strongly for a few seconds before calming again as if to prove her point.

"But, as it turns out you obviously have no idea where you are, I'll tell you the basics. You are on a magical island near the North Artic Ocean. The island has no pacific name of its own so I call it the Nameless Island. As far as I know I am the only human allowed on this island. The only want to get to the island is by flying and, because it's magical, it's normally invisible to those it does not want to see it. Oh, and because I know it will be asked sooner or later, my name is Ashlen Cook." The girl, now revealed as Ashlen, explained coolly though not as cold as the humanoid rabbit. Pulling away from the tree, Ashlen turned her back on the strangers and rubbed her chilled arms.

The residents from Wonderland found themselves struggling to come up with a response to what the girl said. On one hand it confirmed that they and Alice _were _in Alice's world. Yet, on the other hand, it only complicated things even more when Ashlen claimed the island was magical. It wasn't hard to believe after seeing the plant life but wasn't magic fake and just fairy tale in Alice's world? Also if this was a so called magical island just who was this girl, really? While the information was helpful it wasn't nearly enough and the Wonderlanders, and Alice, were going to need even more answers. Little did they knew so did Ashlen.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for the support in this story. Seven reviews asking me to continue ^^

If you like this story please check out my other two stories and the one shots. One story will be a Horror with the Jokers however.

By the way, for those that read **Was it a Mistake** and my new, Horror story, **No Ordinary Game** I am not using Alana for this because this OC is nothing like Alana. The only difference between the other two is in one Alana is a orphan and in the other her family is still alive


	5. Chapter 5

After so much struggling to find a good start for the chapter, here it is.

* * *

"Hey, wait, where are you going?"

"Huh?"

Looking behind her, Ashlen saw that the pink haired cat boy was following her. After her little blow out, the young woman had wondered off while the others had been distracted. The sun would be completely set in an hour and the girl needed to get the strangers off the island before that happened. Since it was obvious that these people weren't normal humans, Ashlen knew how to get them off the island but she needed to get to highest peak on the island first. Although she also knew things would be far more complicated than just getting them off the island as they obviously _weren't _normal humans. That meant she just couldn't take them anywhere.

"Why are you following me?" Ashlen demanded to know, spinning her head back in front of her as she refused to stop her pace. Instead Boris just picked up his own pace until he was walking next to her.

"We still have so many things to ask. Why are you walking off?" the punk style cat boy asked, watching the girl curiously. Crossing her arms, Ashlen shrugged before jumping over a large tree root, glancing over as she watched Boris do the same thing.

"I need to get you guys off the island before it gets dark. I am the only human allowed on this island. There are no houses, no indoor plumbing and has only wild fruit, vegetables and fish as food. Just go back to the others and tell them I'll be back soon." She ordered, waving the cat boy off. Boris's ears twitched and his swayed gently as he crossed his arms and grinned.

"Why? I doubt they have even noticed we left. Everyone is too busy talking about what you said to notice anything else. No one was saying anything interesting so I followed you instead." He chuckled boyishly. Ashlen rolled her eyes and jumped up onto another tree root before stopping to look at him.

Ashlen liked all animals but cats happened to be one of her favorite. They were playful, cuddly and calmed down faster than most dogs; or at least in her experience they do. So it wasn't so surprising that she also found an interest in nekos. Being half human and half cat, the creatures share traits from both species. Most female nekos were normally really affectionate and friendly, at least those that don't have _kittens _to protect. However, most humans misjudge this feline nature as them just being sluts. Male nekos could have different _natures_, or personalities,depending on their age. Kittens, or kids, and teenagers can be similar to human kids while adults were normally more aggressive. That left Ashlen wondering what this neko was like.

"Just go. I don't need anyone following me and I doubt you'd be able to keep up anyways." Ashlen unintentionally challenged the boy. Boris's smile soon turned into a wide grin and his tail swaged in excitement.

"You're on!"

"Wait, what?" Ashlen's face scrunched up in confusion towards the cat boy's response. Boris simply chuckled and leaned forwards with that same grin.

"You said you doubted I can keep up, so I'll prove that I can. After all I am a cat so I'm pretty fast." He smiled at her in an innocent, challenging, way. Sighing, the girl rolled her eyes yet again before jumping onto yet another large tree root so she'd be in front before turning to face him.

"Dude, it doesn't matter how fast you are. This island is magic which means the plants are alive; even the ground itself can move. I've come to this island so many times that I can walk around with my eyes closed. Just go back already; I stand alone." Ashlen ordered yet again before turning around jumping across the large tree roots. Ignoring the girl's wishes to be left alone, Boris curiosity grew and he easily followed.

"Come on. What's the harm in letting me come with you? It's boring back with the group and they are all probably trying to kill each other; again." The cat boy sighed as his smile twitched into a frown. As the role holders from different territories all hate each other it wasn't hard to believe that they'd start to fight again. They'd probably only stop themselves from killing each other just to keep Alice happy.

Boris himself, as a free loader, was neutral and pretty much welcome in any of the territories. Blood would sometimes invite him to tea and he was friends with the gate keeper twins. The clock tower and surrounding town was neutral and anyone was welcome there. He lived in the amusement park and was on friendly enough terms with Mary Gowland. Heart Castle was a little complicated however. Vivaldi loved felines so she warmly welcomed Boris but Peter hated him and Ace wouldn't hesitate to try and kill him if he was spotted on castle grounds. Still, besides Julius, Boris was the only neutral role holder. So he had very little interest in things like territory negotiations and didn't exactly have enemies like the others.

**Boris's P.O.V**

This girl sure seemed determined to get away from me. I could tell she wanted me to leave her alone; she's told me at least three times in the last few minutes. Although my cat nature just wouldn't allow me to leave the girl alone and return to the others. This girl was much too interesting and sparked my curiosity to make me leave. Besides, I wasn't lying when I mentioned the others were probably fighting at this point. Even events can't go by without at least a few arguments or a sudden gun fight. The only reasons this wouldn't turn into a gun fight was because our guns weren't working for some odd reason and no one wanted to upset Alice.

The area we were now was really interesting. The trees were really large and their roots stuck out of the ground. Some of the roots were so high in the air that they looped. The girl, who introduced herself as Ashlen Cook, was jumping from tree root to tree root, in bare feet may I might mention. I'm not sure if she was being literal when she mentioned she was able to walk around with her eyes closed, but it did look as if she knew where she was going. Following her was pretty easy but I am sure I felt one of the roots move before jumping off of it.

"You're going to follow me no matter what I say, are you? Why don't you go back and play with the Poxers?" Ashlen groaned as she noticed I was still following her. I grinned and nodded as I jumped off the last large tree root, now landing on smooth ground to stand next to the girl.

"Of course. Since I'm a cat, I get bored really easily so I don't want to play with those plants anymore. Besides, we still have a lot of questions to ask you. Like do many girls in this world wear what you're wearing?" I couldn't help but ask as I looked her up and down. Alice never wore the type of clothes that this girl wore and seeing a faceless girl in anything but a dress or skirt was very rare.

"Um, yes? I mean, I guess so. I don't pay attention to what other humans wear because I'm the kind of girl that doesn't care about fashion. A lot of girls like wearing pants in place of skirts or dresses if that's what you mean." She answered while giving me a strange look. Huh, was my question really that weird? I didn't think it was.

"Interesting." I muttered to myself and studied the girl again. She wasn't really all that pretty in those clothes but she wasn't exactly ugly either.

She looked like she was around my age, if not a couple years older. Her brown hair, a shade darker than Alice's own hair, went a little below her shoulders and slightly curled. I noticed a few twigs and some dirt in her hair so it was reasonable to believe she's been here for a while. Her eyes were a light shade of blue and had mixture of confusion, annoyance and tiredness in them. Her clothes, like her hair, looked slightly dirty. Despite that, this girl smelt really good; almost kind of earthy but seeing the location we were in that could be the reason for it.

"You know,_ I_ actually have a question for _you_. You name, what is it?" her voice pulled me from my thoughts. Smiling proudly, I pointed my thumb at myself as I introduced myself.

"Boris Airay, the Cheshire Cat. You said you're name was Ashlen, right?" I asked, to where she nodded. I continued to grin as I followed her past some trees and more Poxer plants.

I shifted my boa around my arms as the air got slightly colder. Since Wonderland didn't have seasons, except for when April Season started, our weather was usually always content. We'd get casual storms now and then, as well as chilly nights, but nothing as chilly as this. The sun was getting lower in the sky and I began to understand why Ashlen wanted to get us off the island before it set completely. However that didn't answer how we'd return to Wonderland once we were off. That incubus will have to open the rabbit hole somewhere but who knew where that'd be.

**Ashlen's P.O.V**

After a while I had given up trying to ditch the cat boy. It was obvious he was going to follow me no matter what I say or how I try to ditch him. Besides, I really shouldn't just abandon him in an area I don't know he can get out of. He told me his name was Boris Airay, which I found odd. Even though they do in fact have first names, normally cat people don't have last names. It was one of the smaller differences they had to humans. Then again there isn't many cat people I personally know.

For the next couple of minutes as we walked towards helicopter flowers Boris continued to ask me questions. Most of them were actually pretty personal though not personal enough that I didn't answer. They mostly dealt with my age, my family life, why I wasn't wearing shoes and things like that. I had no problems in telling him my age, which is nineteen. As for my family life I simply explained I was simply an only child and lived separate from my parents. The reason why was much too personal and I refused to answer it.

"Whoa these are big flowers." He suddenly awed as we reached the field of helicopter flowers. I smiled at the tone in his voice and walked to the closest flower.

The flowers were about the size of a large Christmas tree; the kind that needs a ladder to put the angel or star on the top. There were about four or five long petals, some of which were a light purple and others a bright yellow. The stems were thick enough to wrap your arms around and the bottom, where the roots came from, had a bud thick enough to stand on. Most of the flowers had already bloomed but there were a few that still hadn't opened.

"I call them Helicopter Flowers. Don't touch the unbloomed ones; they'll just shoot into the ground." I warned as I neared the closest purple helicopter flower. Reaching the one I was going to use, I spun around and looked at Boris, crossing my arms against my chest.

"So, if you are so insistent on following me, how do you want to do this? Are you going to take your own helicopter flower or are you riding with me?" I questioned, being careful not to touch or lean into the flower behind me. Technically speaking this would be the perfect time to ditch this boy but I had the feeling he'd find a way to keep following me.

Not really all that surprising the cat boy gave me a confused look. His pink cat ears were folder back slightly and his head was tilted to the side. Boris's yellow cat eyes held confusion and I could tell he was waiting for me to explain. His matching pink tail seemed to swag back and forth contently like any ordinary cat. That pink and purple boa thing wrapped around his arms… well, what do I say about it besides why did he have it?

"They're called helicopter flowers because they fly like helicopters." My answer seemed to have little effect because Boris still looked as confused as ever. Sighing, I rolled my eyes and dismissed it with a wave of my hand.

"Never mind, just get on before I leave you here. Step onto that bud and hold onto the stem." I ordered and, turning around, jumped on. The flower's petals instantly came to life and began to spin, lifting the plant out of the ground.

"Whoa, hey, wait up!"

Before the plant got too high the cat boy jumped onto it in the last moment. I was balanced on one foot on the bud, which gave him room for himself to stand on it. Unfortunately the plant wasn't really thick enough to hold the both of us without trouble. Because of this Boris didn't really have much choice but to wrap one arm around my waist as the flower flew higher in the sky. He didn't even seem to notice he was holding me and was instead looking at our surroundings as we got higher, so I did my best to ignore it; besides he'll have to let go sooner or later. I did try to control myself from blushing, however.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"How high can these things go?" Boris asked as the flower broke through the tree tops. Looking down the cat boy could barely see the other flowers but that was because there was tree tops in the way.

"I actually don't know. I've never ridden one to its fullest height. Although it doesn't matter; I need to get off on this cliff." Ashlen replied as the helicopter flower got closer to a tall stone mountain. Getting ready to jump off, Boris pulled his arms away from the giant plant and Ashlen and leaped off the flying flower.

Standing on the narrow stone mound, both Ashlen and Boris had a bird's eye view of the island. They could see some helicopter flowers though most were hidden by the large trees. They could also see the Eyeball trees Ashlen had lead Boris through earlier. They could see a few waterfalls and even the darkness of the Danger Zone. From all around the island Boris could see endless water which proved Ashlen's statement that they were on an island. The water glistened as the sun got even lower in the sky. The other Wonderland residents couldn't be spotted from this height, either from the two being too high or that they were just out of view.

Unexpectedly the girl next to him began to repeatedly whistle, causing Boris to flinch. She whistled at least six times and each whistle was high pitched as well as lasted five seconds. Boris held down and rubbed his cat ears, certain that the others could hear her from where they were. After the whistling everything became more silent and a smile appeared on Ashlen's face. Her work was done and now she just had to get back to the others and wait.

"What was that all about?" Boris questioned as he pulled his hands away from his ears. Ashlen only continued to smile and took a few steps towards the opposite rim of the mound.

"You'll see soon. Come on, we need to get back to the others now."

"Can you even get down from here? It looks really steep." Boris asked as he looked over the edge. In reality, their whole _cliff _or _mountain _was really just a very tell stone with a flat top and only flat ground below them wasn't for another fifty or a hundred feet.

"Of course I can. This isn't the first time I've come here; I'm perfectly capable of climbing up and down this thing. However, since we are pressed for time, I choice the faster way of getting up and rode a flower. Climbing down will be easy." Ashlen answered as she got down to her knees. About to swing her legs over the edge Boris stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"If really are pressed for time, as you just mentioned, I know a faster way down this rock." He told her, a wide grin spread on his face. Fighting back an uneasy frown do to his smile, Ashlen sat still and looked up at him.

"Really? How do you suppose you do that?" She asked, not finding any other way down as jumping was not an option. Suddenly her face paled a bit at the sudden look in the boy's visible eye; this can't turn out well.

* * *

-_- I realize something happened and a bit of the story was deleted. Now it is fixed

Well, I am finally done the chapter *big sigh of relief* and since Boris is one of my favorite characters from Heart Country I decided a scene with him. There wont be any romantically paring between them however. So, what do you think?

**Please check out my other HNKNA stories **


End file.
